Elphaba's story, before Shiz
by WickedlyElphaba
Summary: Elphaba lays on her bed when Frexpare comes in. Rated M for sex (RAPE) If you don't like, please don't read then!
1. Rape

**Hello all, my first M rated fanfic from Wicked.**  
**I hope this isn't weird though... This is about Elphaba**  
**And Frexpare. This is what I think happened.**  
**Oh yeah I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Elphaba's POV**

Hello... I'm Elphaba Thropp. I'm seventeen years old. I'm grew up in Oz. My father hate me and my mother...she's dead. My sister hates me and is always embarrassed about me.  
It's Tuesday today and my ''lovely'' sister just went away to the market. I was surprised that father sent her to the market in my place. But now I had some time to lay down and sleep a bit. I was deep in thoughts so I didn't hear my father coming in. He sat down on my bed and cleared his throat. ''Fabala.'' He said gently. I looked up, his gentle tone did bothering me but I didn't wanted him to get angry. ''Yes father?''  
''Fabala, I love you...'' He said and looked at me.  
''But father, you only love Nessa. I'm a green bean.'' I said slowly  
''No, please let me show you that I do love you. I love you not like I do to Nessa though, I love you...different.''  
''H-how different, father?''  
He leaned to me and I gasped softly. He pressed his lips on mine in a forceful kiss.  
I tried to push him away but it didn't work.  
''Please...'' I said when he did pull away to catch his breath and so did I. ''Please stop...''  
Father looked at me, angry and hurt at the same moment. He slapped me in my face.  
''How dare you talk to me like that! I want to love you, I want to care for you! And you say this kind of things?!''  
I crawled away at the sound of his voice and started to tear up.  
''N-no f-father...I-I w-was j-just d-doubting w-with m-myself.''  
''DON'T YOU EVER TRY!'' He yelled and grasped my hair and pulled me to my feet roughly.  
''I-I'm s-sorry f-father...'' I said, fear was getting the worse of me.  
He pulled me on the bed and slapped me again. ''I will show you what I will do with girls who disobey me!''  
I lay there in fear and started to sob uncontrollable.  
He kissed my neck and I whispered ''please father...please d-don't do this...'' He looked up and whispered roughly, angry somewhat but not as angry as he was. ''I shall show you what will happen when you disobey me. You will learn!''  
I shook my head but he riped his clothes off and then my dress.  
I lay there shaking and sobbing. ''No please father!''  
He kissed every part of my body and unfortunately my body seemed to enjoy this however I, my mind, didn't. I couldn't believe my father did this to me. Father always hated me but never did this to me, until now...  
Father reached down and ripped of my underwear, and he spread my legs.  
Then everything went black for my eyes. I passed out. I woke up hours later with one letter where was on:

_When you disobey me, this will happen. I expect you that you be in your bed when I say so, then the things will end different Elphaba. You will obey me, ALWAYS! And don't tell Nessa, she will NEVER believe you.  
_  
There was no name on it but I knew, it was from father. I started sob and buried my face into my pillow. _Will this nightmare end? _I thought to myself.

**Frexpare's POV**

I hope this will teach that girl. I haven't rape her but I will do that as she ever disobey me again.  
Or maybe she'll enjoy it, in time. However, I expect her in bed tonight at twelf.  
Nessa will be asleep then. Tonight I will make Elphaba mine. Then she knows who is the master here.

* * *

**I maybe make this a serie. So what do you think, good bad?  
Hope it was good though...  
xx WickedlyElphaba**


	2. No rape, maybe love

**Hey all,  
I thought in this story, what if Elphaba actually enjoyed it? Well find out haha **

* * *

**Elphaba's POV**

It was morning and I sat at the table, father was right beside Nessa like always, we where talking about what we should do this day. ''My precious 'Rose...'' He started and I rolled my eyes but so they wouldn't see it. ''Yes father?'' Nessa answered. ''What do you want to do today?'' He looked at her with the usual love what was always for Nessa. ''Father, I'd like to go to the Emerald City to bough some clothes.'' She smiled at father but he didn't smile back. ''My girl, Emerald City is three days away from us. We should go together...''  
''Father, I've got a friend. Her name is Patria and she lives near here. She invited me to go with her to the Emerald City. She goes to see her family and then we can go shopping together. Oh please father, can I go? Just with her?''  
I watched this but didn't expect him to say yes though.  
Father seemed to think but nodded his head ''when are you leaving and when do you return?''  
''Patria told me she leaves this afternoon, we stay at the Emerald City for about four days. I'll be away ten or eleven days.'' Nessa smiled at me and I raised an eyebrow, why did she smiled at me? She should be smiling at father for permission.  
Speaking of father, he seemed to think but after a while he answered.  
''Okay my little girl. You may.''  
''Oh thank you father!'' Nessa wheeled over at father and hugged him. He was hugging her back but looked at me the whole time. When Nessa pulled away she kissed his cheek. ''I should pack my things and go to Patria!''  
''Maybe Fabala can packing your things and bring them to the house of Patria so you and she can do some fun things.'' He looked sternly at me and I looked away.  
''Oh no father I want to pack my things, Elphaba doesn't know what to pack and what not.'' Nessa kissed father's cheek again and looked at me and smiled.  
''Good little girl, I'll have a word with Fabala.'' He smiled when Nessa looked at him and went to her room. Then the smile disappeared and he looked at me.  
''I go outside with Nessa and I expect you to be in my bedroom naked when I come back.''  
''But father I...'' I started but father interrupted me ''Am I clear?'' He said dangerously and I nodded quickly. Then Nessa came into the room and smiled at us. ''I'm ready!''  
''You already had your things packed isn't it 'Rose?'' He laughed and stood up to hug his ''little girl''.  
I ran upstairs while I heard father saying to Nessa ''she's jealous I think'' I couldn't hear Nessa's reply, but I did know she would be sad.  
When I was upstairs I went to the bedroom of father and I started to undress myself while I thought _better to do it quick, then it's all over. _But I know somewhere in my heart it wouldn't. This would be the hardest days of my life. When I was fully undressed I lied on the bed and looked at the door. _I lose my virgin today and I don't even love him. _I started sobbing but stopped myself when I heard my father coming and I looked at the door.  
The door went open slowly and he looked at me with a smirk. ''You did what I asked from you.''  
I nodded at him softly. ''And you look...rather hot for a green skinned whore.'' I tensed up at the name he gave me and whispered ''I'm not a whore father.''  
SMACK. He slapped me in the face and I started to sob.  
''Who told you to speak!?'' He yelled and I looked down.  
''Quit with that Elphaba! You want this just as much as I do!''  
I shook my head but didn't dare to speak again.  
''I don't allow you to speak. Only when I say you may. Do you hear me?''  
''Y-yes f-father.''  
''Good. You read the letter I left the last time?''  
''Y-yes f-father'' I answered when he took off his shirt and pants, I grow scared now.  
''Then you know what I going to do now.''  
I nodded again and looked down sobbing still.  
He smirked and spread my legs far, I hoped he just would do it but he didn't, he held back.  
''First I'm going to tell you a story, we have ten days maybe eleven. I've time enough to make you mine.''  
I sighed softly and whispered ''father? May I say something?''  
He looked at me and lied down beside me ''yes.''  
''W-why d-don't you just do it? Making me yours?'' I just wanted it to be over.  
''You want to be mine?''  
''Yes.''  
''Good'' he started to smirk once more and reached down to my private parts, he kissed it light and I tried to hold back a moan, somewhere it was a nice feeling but it was my father who was doing this to me. My father reached up to whisper in my ear ''Don't hold back, give yourself to me.'' He went back to my most private parts and started to lick my clitoris. I gave a loud moan, almost a howl of a wolf. He sucked on me and I thought I couldn't take it anymore. He licked, nibbled and sucked, it was too much for me, I came. Hard. I looked at my father who smiled at me, he kissed me softly and whispered in my ear ''Fabala, I love you.'' He smiled again and I whispered back ''no, you only love 'Rose.'' He took me into his arms and hugged me close, not fatherly but like lovers should do. ''Yes I do love you Elphaba, but not like I love 'Rose, I love you like I used to love mother.'' I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with a passion I didn't thought about first. ''I love you too father'' I fell asleep in my fathers arms, he didn't pulled away like he used to, he fell asleep too.

**Regular POV**

_The next morning Elphaba woke up into her fathers arms, nothing could harm her now anymore, she enjoyed his attention and she actually wanted to be his. Elphaba thought of the amazing ten days what was ahead of them. Actually she hoped Nessarose would stay away for two years or more... What a wicked thought. But true. Then her father awoke and he kissed her head silently and he smiled when she turned around to face him. ''I love you.'' She said and he kissed her hard. But Elphaba pulled away she didn't thought about this, however her father didn't got enough with this he whispered roughly ''suck my dick.'' Elphaba's gaze grow wide ''w-what? N-now?'' He whispered again ''yes now girl and watch for your teeth!''  
Elphaba got to her fathers pants and pulled them down and touched his cock slightly worried. Her father hissed in pleasure ''do it.''  
She licked up her fathers cock, then put it into her mouth and sucked like crazy. It didn't took her long to get her father moaning loud and he took her head and started to buck hard into her mouth. ''You can take me.'' He said when she started to chock. He bucked a few times more before he came hard into her mouth. ''Swallow it.'' He ordered and Elphaba obeyed. ''Good love.'' Her father pulled her mouth towards his and licked her lips with his tongue. ''You taste so sweet Fabala.'' He whispered and she snuggled just against him. ''I love you father.'' She said again and he smiled ''I love you too.''_

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Please revieuw!**

**xxx  
WickedlyElphaba**


	3. AN

**A/N:**

I'm sorry for not uploading this story and my other one, but like I said before I'm in my exam period, they are next week and the week after that, and I hadn't really internet the day before yesterday and yesterday it self. So I hope I can update my stories quick.

**xxx,**  
**WickedlyElphaba**


	4. I love my father so much

**A/N:  
Quick update, hope you like it, oh I found myself the name ''Nessa'' not really pretty I more prefer 'Rose... Oh yeah I don't own Wicked... :(**

* * *

**Elphaba's POV**

Yesterday. Oh my Oz, yesterday my father actually pleased me so he called it. He loved me like a lover should do, not as a father but still I...I think I love him too.. How can I? How can I possibly do love him that way? He's my father for Oz sake. He actually should be disgust from me. I hate myself from liking what he does to me.. Why? Why does he hold a spell on me? Every little move he makes, makes me feeling amazing, even if its just a single step or a single smile..

**Regular POV  
**  
Elphaba lied on the bed, thinking about yesterday when her father came in. He sat on the bed and smiled at her ''Elphaba, my sweet Elphaba,'' he said. And she smiled back, ''father, my father.. Why are you here?''  
''Because, love, I'd like to tell you something''  
''W-what father?'' Elphaba looked at him slightly curious, slightly scared.  
''Come, come here..'' Her father patted on his lap, and Elphaba was glad to sit on his lap like a little kid. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled and lied against his chest.  
''You where just a kid, Elphaba and you asked me to do something for you..You asked me to touch those...'' He smiled and his hand went to her breast and squeezed it, making Elphaba to moan soft, answering with ''I-I don't know anymore...''  
''Then you asked me to touch here..'' Her father ignored Elphaba's answer and lowered his hand to her pants, slipping his hand into them and they touched her heated sex. Elphaba moaned loud ''f-father...!''  
''What? You don't like it?'' He said with a smirk and pulled his hand away, she nodded and said quickly ''oh yes I do like it! But I just don't know it anymore..''  
''I will tell you what I did...Or should I show you?''  
''T-tell me please father..''  
Elphaba thought it was maybe wise to hear it first before saying that she actually wants to feel him, for the first real time...  
Her father lied down and pulled her with him. ''Well it started when 'Rose was just born, and mother was just died. You sat on the couch and I came to you, you had your hand in your pants like this..'' He slipt his hand in her pants again, Elphaba sighed softly in pleasure. He didn't pull away his hand when he continue his story. ''I watched you for a couple of minuts before you noticed I was there and I was watching you. I smiled at you and you said sorry I shouldn't do it again and I said next to you. You looked at me and gently gave you a kiss on your forhead and you wanted to kiss my lips so I let you but when you did I slipped my tongue into your mouth and you moaned a bit what turned me on, just as now..'' Elphaba looked at her father when he said this and blushed when her eyes lowered to his pants. ''F-father?''  
''Yes my dear Fabala?''  
''C-can we just stop this for today? I-I have to go to the market, otherwise we haven't food today...'' She looked at him and he smiled. ''A bit too much for one day Fabala?'' She nodded softly and he kissed her and she kissed him back, he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth and laid her down onto the bed. Elphaba wrapped her arms tightly around her father and moaned softly when his hands traveled over her body. ''F-father...'' She breathed his name in pleasure and her father smiled ''yes Fabala?''  
''Father please...I-I want you...I want to belong to you...''

This was what Frexpare wanted to hear. He smirked and thought of his plan, she would be his. And very quickly he could tell. ''You will Elphaba, you will. Tonight I will make you mine, first you need to prepare for it...''

''I don't understand father'' she looked up at him and he smirked and lied beside her.  
''you know what I want, don't you?'' he asked

''I-I think so, you want...that I lick your cock right?'' Elphaba reached down when her father nodded ''Yes Elphaba I want you to lick it, and I want you to suck my cock, now.'' He smirked again and undoes his pants.  
''I...Father...I-I'm not that good..'' She looked at him and he smiled, ''when you did it, you where amazing, even better then mother..''

Elphaba blushed deep ''thank you father..'' she lowered her lips to his cock and she kissed him on it, he moaned soft. She took is cock into her mouth and started to suck while Frexpare started to buck his hips to meet her soft mouth. Elphaba sucked like crazy and he putted his hands on her head and pushed his hips up, now she was struggling for breath and struggling to push him away, she succeed and quickly shoot up, her father didn't look really happy, she looked at him tears where streaming down her cheeks and she mumbled ''I-I have to go to the market father, I-I am back later..'' With that she ran out of the house, she was scared from what just happen. She thought she would die.

Elphaba walked through the streets, slowly she walked to the market but then a strong hand pulled her roughly into an alley and when she thought of screaming a hand was on her mouth, she was pinned against the wall and a rough voice whispered in her ear ''I shouldn't scream if I where you...''

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! :D**

xxx WickedlyElphaba


End file.
